Uzumaki's Dreams
by luckygirl88
Summary: When Naruto and Tsunade switch places, Naruto finally has a chance to understand Sakura better while Sakura knows what it is like to have a better mother figure. NaruXSaku
1. Life Of A Hokage

**Hello fans. Once again luckygirl88 is writing about yet another twisted tale, but this time my parings are different. I'm writing about NaruXSaku. Why am I writing this you ask? Simple, to try and escape the depressing emo stories I write and move to a more caring and loving friendship side of life. Just like most of my stories, two characters will see into each other lives and learn something that they never had before. So, if you don't like twisted tales, then stop reading, if you love romance in weird ways, then continue to read. Now for my twisted novel.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the show. I did not copy right any idea from the series or any one else. If I owned it, then the show would be messed up and I would probably die.**

**Chapter 1 "Life of a Hokage"**

I begin to roam the streets of the Leaf Village, my normal walk about. The ramen shop smelled so good as I passed by it. Fresh, delicious and irresistible ramen of multiple flavors started to make my mouth drool. I quickly walked past the shop, trying not to get distracted.

"_Hmm, what was I suppose to do today? Oh, wait, I remember now. I remember now! I totally forget all about it! I need to get over to the Hokage's office quick!" _ I said to myself.

I began sprinting for my life. I couldn't **believe** I forgot the crystal in my pocket. I located this particular item on the way back from my mission. I figured it belonged to some one or it was stolen, considering its details, shape and writing, it probably was worth more than I could afford. I wouldn't learn till later that this was the being of my problems.

I reached the door to the Hokage's office, finally. On my way there, I ran over a few barrels, got chased by chickens and if this wasn't a flash back before, I got chased by bulls, again! Why was it always me in these situations!? It was never Sasuke or Sakura or Kakashi. Anyways, I opened the door slowly, then suddenly some one opened it wide and smacked me into the wall. I was going to feel that later for sure.

"Owww! Watch where your…Oh, hey Sakura,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. Here, let me help you up,"

That pretty voice that just said my name was Sakura Haruno. I've always loved her, but she seemed to never notice me that much, only if I'm hurt, saving her life or doing an awesome battle with "Her Ex-Boyfriend".

"Thanks Sakura. You didn't have to open the door so hard,"

"Yeah, but I'm in rush. I have to get all this paper work done for Tsunade and then the girls and I are having a night out. It will be fun, once I get this paper work done,"

She started to grit her teeth together at the last sentence. Which, I didn't understand. If she hated paper work, then why is she still working for Tsunade? Oh, yeah I forgot, she is still training.

"Well Naruto, I'd better get going. Tsunade is in there by herself now, so you can talk to her in private. I will catch you later," She said and took off, leaving behind a cheerful smile and wave. What a gal she was!

I went into the office and Tsunade turned around slowly at me. She seemed pissed off. Was it Meta pause again? I can never till since she is so old. How old is she? I lose count every single time. Guess that's why I call her Granny Tsunade.

"Hello Naruto, what are you doing here? You know you have the day off," The old bat spoke in her ancient wisdom, or so it seemed like.

"Yeah I know, but on my mission yesterday, I found this thing and figured it must belong to some one you know. It was lying on the ground when I came across it. You just have to see it!"

I was too thrilled, not even thrilled, more like overly enjoyed. I just had to let her see it! It was important to me that she sees it.

"Alright Naruto, give me the item that you claim is important," She said sarcastically.

I slipped the item out of my shuriken case and gave it to her. She seemed puzzled at first, but then understood and nodded.

"I see then. We just recently got a notice from a village up stream that a particular item was missing. They described it as being an ancient crystal, aqua color with some bizarre writing. By what I can tell, this must be it, but why would some one go into this much trouble to steal it?"

"How the hell would I know? It's just an item, means nothing, right?"

"Well Naruto, they say that the tribe who created it gave it certain specific abilities, only the clan knows how to unlock it, but the clan died early, so no one can figure it out,"

"I'd bet I could! Give it to me,"

I started reaching my hands for it and yanked it out of her hand.

"No Naruto! I don't want to risk it,"

She pulled back, but I pulled again.

"Please Granny Tsunade; I won't do anything dangerous,"

She gripped it harder and pulled back more furious at me.

"No Naruto! Stop asking!"

"No!"

It was like tug a war now. Neither side had any one cheering for them, but I knew I would win, eventually. I pulled, then she, then me and so forth. Finally, I pulled with all my strength and flew backwards. I didn't mean for this to happen, but my big fat butt smashed the crystal into ameba size pieces.

"Now you did it Naruto. How am I going to explain to the village that there "lost toy" is broken?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to feel funny. It's too hard to describe, but feels like, well not chakra, but something similar,"

"Similar?" Tsunade asked me puzzled again.

"Yeah like…"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Time felt like it froze still. Colors swerved and mixed together into this weird hippie like blend. Before long, I was staring at myself and I felt way heavier than before and why was I in high heels?

"Naruto! Snap out it! I can tell your using a genjutsu to sneak out of your punishment,"

"What jutsu? I'm not doing anything,"

"If you're not doing anything, then why do I…"

She paused and stared down at my rough hands. I cocked my head to the side and suddenly noticed light blonde hair, in a pink tail. Wait, my hair was never this long or color! I looked back, figuring some one was going to scream, but no one did.

"Naruto…I think we some how switched places. Weird cause no one ever thought of that idea before, only transforming. Hmm, I need to added that to my list,"

"Wait, your not scared or anything?" I asked with a confused glance.

"Scared? Nahya, we deal with strange things all the time. When your Hokage, you just deal with whatever life throws at you,"

"I actually never thought of it that way,"

"No one does. Now, my problem is what to do with you. You can't be your self, yet you can't be all me. I don't want you getting drunk at a young age now and I don't **defiantly **want you staring down at my breast,"

"Oh yeah like that isn't hard," I rolled my eyes over back at her.

"Well then, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas,"

"Look, we will just live life as each other and deal with whatever comes our way. Besides, I don't do much unless instructed to do so. You can relax for once and live life being young…I think,"

"Whatever, I'd better get going. Besides, I will let you deal with Sakura now. She is about to enter very shortly. So I'm off,"

Tsunade leaves and hops out the window living my life, like it wasn't strange seeing me leave or having to be in a granny's body with massive boob size. Kind of creepy, but I could deal with it, now that I'm Hokage. Hokage powers, the ability to force people to my whim, it was like heaven.

"Lady Tsunade I'm back. How was your chat with Naruto?"

I turned and saw her darling soft face. I calmed down and tried to think of what Tsunade would say, which isn't too hard.

"It was fine. He was being a nuisance as always,"

"Figures, I want to ask you something, if that is ok,"

Wow, I guess Sakura believed me; then again I have Tsunade's voice, so I could imagine the normal reaction.

"Sure Sakura,"

"I want to know if you're interested in coming to my slumber party tonight. You never come, you say you're always busy, even through your not,"

She had a sad expression on her face and this was the only time that maybe I could understand Sakura better.

"Sure Sakura, I will some tonight. You have my word,"

I so much wanted to say my old catch phase, but knew I had to drop it.

"Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! I'm going to get ready now, so I will see you at seven o' clock."

With that we waved good bye and I stood at the village thinking I just made the biggest mistake of my life.


	2. Slumber Party Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2 "Slumber Party Gone Wild"**

As walked over to Tsunade's place, I thought to my self. Naturally, I was a guy so I respond to the whole slumber party as a way to chicks to fall in love with me. However; since I'm now a chick, especially an old one, I wouldn't know how to act! I mean, the whole time I would thoughts about fucking Sakura and **no way **would I go that far. Think of what Sakura would say if Tsunade was fucking her? I think she would be scared for life.

I finally walked into the home and was a little scared at first. I didn't know what types of stuff she would have lying around the house. Luckily, I was safe and nothing dangerous harmed me. There were tons of alcoholic beverages to last years! Tsunade must be a real alcoholic to have this must. I entered what I thought was her room and then I slammed the door. It was scary. Hearts, music, spinning bed and tons of weird stuff; I could tell it was make out room. Then I entered her actually room. For an old person, it was nice and simple. There was a comfortable bed, nice carpet floors and all that luxury crap. I quickly had to stumble for clothes, but suddenly there was a note on the bed, from Tsunade herself. She must have known and packed for me. She's a fun sucker; I really wanted to see how **bad **her stuff was, considering what I hear from Jiraya. I took the stuff and headed out again, but before I did…I didn't think she mind me taking a few bottles, just for the heck of it.

By the time I got there, I was dressed still the way Tsunade left it. I hadn't changed yet because I was afraid what I might see. Eww, imagine staring down at a big boob lady, more than big and then anything else that lady hides underneath her clothes, no thank you. Sakura had just gotten the door and gave me a massive size huge. I blushed, but I tried to hide it and simply said "I can't breathe," and then she let go.

"I'm just so excited you're here! You don't understand how much it means to me,"

"I'm glad to be here Sakura. So… who else is here other than me?"

"Oh, just the girls," As she turned her head over to Temari, Hinata, Tenten and Ino.

"Oh, well then, I wasn't expecting that,"

"You should no better Tsunade. I mean, do you think we were inviting guys over?" she said suspiciously at me.

"Umm…no…of coarse not," Sweat started to ooze down my side.

"Well then, why don't you come in,"

She walked me and I sat at the couch where all the girls were. It felt weird being at a **girls **slumber party. I've always wanted to come to one.

"Hey Tsunade, why don't you get dressed," Ino called out to me.

"Umm… sure. Sakura, which way is the restroom?" I asked nervously.

"Just down the hall," she said calling from the kitchen.

I stumbled down the hall way, caring a bag of whose knows what inside, of the drinks I brought. I went into the bathroom and closed my eyes while getting undressed and then some how pulled out the night gown from the bag and it wasn't a granny version. It had a v-neck cut and was a silky blue satin with a frill lace on the…v part let's just say. I walked back down the hall way and into the living room. There were snacks covered every where and suddenly there was a Kakore machine and a DDR machine, my other favorite followed by rock band, my third favorite. It was like a dream come true, in a weird way.

"Come on Tsunade, were about to start the Kakore machine," Temari called over to me.

"Coming," I called back.

I ran toward the machine and reached for the microphone. They started it up and I began to sing. Who knew Tsunade had a voice. I sang songs like "I Feel like a Woman" and "It's A Girls Night Out" and my favorite "Do You like Ramen" the spoof of "Do You like Waffles". They all looked me weird when I sang that, but it was worth it.

After that, I pulled out the alcoholic drinks and they were shocked.

"Umm…T-Tsunade, y-you know w-were to young f-for that," Hinata said.

"So, sometimes you haven't lighten up once in a while," I responded.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Temari asked.

"Not really, I'm the law, so you have to listen to me, well, not really, but I'm saying it is ok,"

"Well, if Tsunade thinks its ok, then I agree. I will take the first drink," Sakura said with a brave tone.

"No don't," the rest said.

It was too late; she took the drink, swallowed it whole and poured more. The others fallowed and the night got wild. Between the dancing, singing and rock banding, it was a crazy party. In fact, I think Tenten got too wild and started to strip. If I was actually me, I would have probably enjoyed that, but I wasn't. Eventually, we got drunk and crashed. We all woke up late, but I liked it. By the time every one left, I was on my way out the door and Sakura pulled me back.

"What is it Sakura?" I asked her still kind of out.

"Tsunade, I want you to stay. Please, I get lonely and you seem to be the only one I could talk to. Last night, you made me feel special and I enjoyed that. You're like a new person, one that I can be around, so please, stay with me,"

Her puppy dog eyes stared up at mine and I couldn't resistance. I mean, she was cute and adorable; I could just take her home and snuggle up next to her. I nodded at her and she jumped with joy. I shut the door and lay next to her in bed till we both fell asleep again.


	3. A Life of a Women

**Chapter 3 "A Life of a Woman"**

I got up the next day, rested and ready to go. Sakura laid her head on top of Tsunade's boobs. She seems so pleasant, calm and gentle. Her little girl face made me smile, but I gently moved her head over to a pillow and went out of the bed room. I went into the kitchen to make a breakfast for us. It was the least I could offer. I scrambled up eggs, bacon and toast and cut up a few pieces of fruits for a salad. A few minutes later, Sakura got up and smelled the lovely ingredients cooking. She sat at the table and smiled at me.

I brought the food over and dished her plate up. I then dished my self, sat down and began to eat. I tried to eat like a lady, but my man habit came out and forced me to eat like a mad, craving pig. She laughed and continued at her small plate. Once we were down, she took the dishes away from me and put them in dish washer. She then sat back down and spoke.

"Tsunade, I was wondering, would you like to go to the mall today?"

_The mall? Oh dear god no! I could see Sakura now trying to dress me up in frilly things or worse! Then again, I could give it a try. Who knows, they do say all the blondes have fun, which could explain my personality._

"Sure Sakura, I will go with you," I said and spoke warmly to her.

"Thank you Tsunade. We'd better get dress. There are a lot of sales going on and I don't want to miss out. I will be even nice and let you steal an outfit from my closet,"

So I followed Sakura back to her room and she ended up dressing me. It wasn't too bad. I plain white tink top, pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of high heels, which was **just** as I needed. We left the house and got into Sakura's car. Who knew we had cars.

We arrived at the shopping jungle. People packed in stores like a can of fish, little kids running and screaming and worse of all, people fighting for a stupid pair of pants or something like it. People were dum; I mean who gives a fucking care! It's just clothes! You wear it once or twice and that is all you do with it.

"Wow, I can't believe how big it is. Seems so much bigger than the last time I remember. So Tsunade, what place do you want to shop at first?"

_What place do I want to shop at? I have no idea. What place does Tsunade shop at? Old people stores? Porn stores? I have no idea where. Hmmm, I got it!_

"Why don't you pick Sakura. You know the place better than I do," 

"Ok. Hmm, I know! Let's go to Charlotte Rouge"

Suddenly Sakura pulled me over to the store. Immediately, she pulled things off the rack and had me try them on. What was worse was she was in the changing room with me and there were times she would change and I had to turn away. By the time we were down shopping there, we moved to another store and another. I got so tired between changing and un-changing. I didn't realize how hard women have it! If the guys did this, they would know how they feel. Well, there are only a few guys that understand. Lee and Gai and then Deidara mainly. Homosexual bastards.

Finally, we got something to eat and I felt relived. Food made me happy and the best part was that I got to eat ramen. My dear sweet ramen, how I missed you so.

"Tsunade, I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you,"

"What is it?" I asked any way.

"You will have to wait and see,"

So my eyes were closed, which wasn't easy walking because I still had the high heels on. I tripped and ran a couple kids over on the way; I think some how I ran over Sasuke. It's weird because this isn't his fanfic. He is supposed to appear more in luckygirl's "Wounded Love" story, not mine.

When we got here, she told me to open my eyes and I couldn't believe it! It's was Jiraya's paradise, but better! Naked girls ran all over the back spa area and people were giving massages and man it was the perfect dream come true.

"Well Tsunade, what do you think? I thought I owe you for being there for me,"

"Sakura… its perfect and thank you,"

"No problem,"

We got undressed and wrapped our selves in towels, the deluxe. Steam baths, massage, some wrap thing and a guy's favorite place, the spa! What guy wouldn't want to see chicks naked. In fact, I think I saw a few of the guys looking over, including me. Wait! Including me! That damn Tsunade it spying on me, I mean her, I mean err! I can't have fun without her being behind my back, but I ignored her and continued on with my bath.

"Well Tsunade, I'm glad you had a great time, but you want to know something?"

"What?" I asked as I slipped my pants on.

"I've always wanted to know, what it's like being a guy," She said truthfully.

_A guy? Why would any girl wish that!? It's not like I don't mind, but the grass isn't greener on the other side. _

"So… that is why I signed us up for a maker over, well, it's not permanent, but it is like the ones in movies,"

"Um… Sakura, don't you think you should stop and think for a moment,"

"It's too late; I made an appointment and were going to it,"

She was right, it was too late and she pulled me into the doom of the weird make over room…

To be continued.


	4. Sakura's Man Life

**Chapter 4 "Sakura's Man Life"**

Sakura and I entered the crazy maker place. It was torture gone wrong. Take for instance the movie called "House of Wax" and then take out the scarier horror crap and put in random faces that hung random body parts and weird machines. Ok, maybe this isn't the best way to describe it, but it was pretty bad. Sakura gazed around the room and I sat in a chair, which was far away from any body part or face. Suddenly, some creepy guy came up behind me. He held a hand and let it rest on my shoulder. I immediately jumped into Sakura's lap. The guy was creepy, almost like a character from another show, Nokazawia was it? I can't remember his name, some show called Ouran High School Host Club, but it doesn't matter.

"_**Welcome my guest. This is our private sanctuary, our pleasure and joy. To server those that wish not be themselves. How may I honor you this fine evening?" **_

His voice was even creepier. I still get shivers when that voice comes into frame.

"We're here to get a make over, something simple that can last a day," Sakura said and smiled cheerfully.

"_**Ahh, something simple. Is there any particular type you want to be?" **_

"I would love to either be an emo type or a suffer type or even a cute guy type," She said and jumped up and down.

_Figures, the emo type. What is up with women falling in love with the uncaring type? Seriously! It pisses me off! There are better choices out there. I'm mainly talking to the Sasuke fangirls out there. Find a new "man" or start dating reality people!_

"_**What type would you like lady hokage or should I say mister hokage?" **_

"Tsunade here will match with me. I've always wanted a twin," She said proud and still jumping.

"_**Very well then. Right this way you two," **_

The guy's robe started to drag on the floor and for some strange reason, a cat like puppet was looking behind us from the guys hand and he started to mumble to it. I really do think it is the same guy, to be honest. Any way, they did this weird stuff on us, really hard to explain, nor do I want to explain. Within an hour so, we were twin _emo's_. God I hate that word. We had the full hair covered eye style, Sakura's red, and mine dirty blonde. Guy liner make up and of course, the _exact _same outfit so they can tell we are related. Heaven forbid we look different.

"_**Well my dears, what do you think?" **_

"I hate it," I mumbled under my breathe.

"I love it. Thank you mister…"

"_**Call me Nokazawia senpai my dear," **_

_Oh my god! I knew it was him! But how…when…why…err! It doesn't matter, some how he is here, for a little bit._

After we waved good bye, we left to begin a "guy's life". It wasn't anything new to me. I lived a guy's life. I AM A GUY! So it will be a walk in the park. Sakura decided to do the entire guy emo things. Here is the list of what we did:

Ignore fangirls *check*

Cut selves with razor blades *half check*

Hung out with Sasuke *black scribble over check mark*

Did nothing *check*

Listened to heavy music bands *check*

Smoked *no check mark*

Later that day and this is my most interesting experience, Sakura had to use the restroom. She had too much lemonade, which isn't very emo and had to go badly. We stood in front of the restroom stales. She very much debated which one. She was a female, but dressed as a guy. She looked like a guy, but didn't have the same sex organs.

"Sakura, are you ok?" I asked her.

"No! I have to pee and this is a problem! I can't _go _in there,"

"You're going to have suck it up and use the guy's restroom. Just use a stale and they won't think its weird, trust me, I've had to take…Konoharmu to the bathroom once before,"

Once again, I lied, but it could work. He was like ten before, so it made a little sense.

"Fine, but if I come out screaming, your going to have pull me out quickly,"

So I nodded and waited. I figured she would have problems figuring things out, but it wasn't my situation to solve. She came out, worried and simply said, "Let's go home now,"

We went home and took these stupid things off. I was sort of glad to me again, well, not really me, but you get the picture. At last, home. Her bed seemed soft to my touch and I was happy. Her answering machine blinked a couple times and she went over to it. The usual messages and there was one new one. The voice of an old perverted sage spoke. His voice and his tone, _never _a good sign. He said simply this,

"_Hey Tsunade! It's me, your old favorite friend here looking for some action. I was curious; would you go on a date with me tomorrow night? I feel like I might die soon so now is the time to ask. Talk to me later,_

_The Toad Love Master signing off!"_

"Aww, Tsunade, you should go out on a date with him," Sakura said giving a love expression.

_Yeah right! Me and the perverted sage? Never going to happen. First off, what if I had to kiss him? That would be wrong and also, I think I know Tsunade well enough that she would say no._

"I don't know. He is nice, but I don't think he is my type,"

"Aww, please Tsunade. I know, if you go on a date with Jiraya, I will go out on a date with _Naruto_,"

_Oh my god! She would go out on a date with me? That is like the best thing ever, but I won't be me, it would be Tsunade. Still, it couldn't hurt to go on one date with the old man._

"Ok Sakura, you have a deal. I will go out on a date, but why don't we make it a double date, to be fair and have fun,"

"Ok then. A double date it is then,"

So we both called the other person and arranged the time and place. I know I wouldn't enjoy it, but hey, to make me and Tsunade happy is all that matters and Sakura too. She is my most important love of all.


	5. The Opposite Dates

**Chapter 5 "The Opposite Dates"**

**Author: Alright, before you begin to read, I'm just making a few statements. I'm all glad you enjoy this fanfic so far and been working on it lately so that the ideas and fans increase. I've stop mainly one of my fanfics for now to work on this one. I was told that my chapters are little sort and you must excuse me for this. I'm not a fast typeset. It takes me a while to come up with ideas and type them out. The most of what you read is about what takes me an average hour to write. Also, considering I try to re-read my chapters and makes sure all grammar, punitions, and spellings are correct. Also, if you find a word doesn't make since, I try my best and usually let the auto correction or ABC Check do its job. Well, that is all I have to say for now and please consider later dates. I may start posting this fanfic on Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday being the latest. **

So that day I made sure to talk to Tsunade. She seemed angry at me for going on a date in her body, but understood when I mentioned the whole Sakura deal. I was glad Tsunade understood. Maybe Tsunade could do me the favor.

"So, you expect me to go on a date with Sakura?" She said, staring at her_ own _chest that seemed to be noticeable due to the V-neck, silky, black dress.

"Yes and please. I know it may seem pointless to you, but means everything to me,"

"Alright, calm down. I will due the favor, providing you and Jiraya don't do anything. To tell you the truth, you have been secretly dating for a while,"

"**You and Jiraya have been dating!!!!!!!**"

This was a shocker. She always threw in the "I hate you" game. She loved Dan, but I could understand her reason. Jiraya was always there for her, even when times were tough.

"Yes we have Naruto. In fact, Jiraya and I have done it a couple times as well,"

I suddenly rushed to bathroom and barfed. Yuck, throw up. Nothing like seeing this morning and afternoon's meals.

"Relax Naruto; we aren't like some young teenagers in love. We use protection now and then,"

"Thanks, I _really _want to find out that I'm pregnant. Not the best thing right now anyway and next time, don't say that to me when you're me. It doesn't sound right at all,"

"Fine, now get going. Jiraya is coming. I want you to act like me as possible. Try to think like me in every and any aspect. Got it!"

"Yes maim,"

So I left and out came Jiraya and Sakura was standing right besides him. She was gorgeous, so hard to describe, it made me blush on the inside and Jiraya looked normal, but with a tux on. Nothing special.

"You look hot tonight queen of diamonds," Jiraya said in a flirty voice.

"Umm… thanks Master Toad Ninja," I tried to say back in the same voice, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, Naru… I mean Tsunade came out in a nice suit and let me be the one to say it, I look good in suits! My hair the normal style, the smell of Ax, even through most girls hates it, white gloves, and a lovely rose for the lady. Yep, defiantly something a gentle man would do on a date.

"Hey Sakura," Tsunade said in my tone.

"Hey Naruto, my you look ravishing this evening," Sakura said.

"Why thank you. Got to look my best every now and then," Tsunade said back, giving a smile.

"So why don't we love birds head out to dinner," Jiraya said as every one hopped into the car and not just any car, a limo.

We paraded in the car, seeing the lights. This wasn't the leaf village any more; this was a special place outside of home. We drove for about fifteen minutes and then a sign that said "San Yuri" or "Three Lilies" dazzled us. It wasn't the best name for a restaurant, but sure did have decent food.

"Excuse me sir, how many people are dining at your table tonight?" A familiar voice asked us.

"Just four of Kakashi," Jiraya said.

"Hmm, hello there Naruto and Sakura. What brings you here? Are you two finally dating each other?" He asked us, well Tsunade.

"Well, not really Kakashi. It's just a simple date,"

"Ahh, a simple date now, but later the kunai and shuriken will meet and produce a shuriken bag that will guide your life,"

Every one looked at each other and simply just started walking to a table.

"So Tsunade, how have you been lately? I heard that you have been telling Sakura about the birds and bees," Jiraya said.

Tsunade suddenly spit out her drink as soon as Tsunade said that, which was prefect timing cause that is something I would do and was about to do.

"Umm…well Jiraya, we have been going out lately," I said to him.

"Getting Condoms?" He asked.

"Jiraya, she isn't ready for that! Also, no we haven't been out getting sex preparedness stuff or sex toys if that is what you're thinking next,"

"You're no fun my diamond queen,"

"Oh shut up master toad ninja,"

I unfortunately saw Tsunade's expression giving the look to kiss him. I shook my head and she gave me the now look. I didn't want to do this, but I ended up kissing my perverted sage right now the lips. Talk about eww times hundred.

I didn't hear much about Tsunade's side of the date. I mean, it must have gone well. I heard laughter and other stuff. However; I didn't really want to be on a date with Jiraya. He kept insisting taking me to his house and doing some things and I had to say no over and over. No way was he going to fuck me, even if I'm Tsunade! That would be wrong!

So we went home or I thought I went home. I can't remember to well what happened next. I remember getting up and being sick and no I was not pregnant. I do think Jiraya drugged me and took me home with him, in which case… oh god no! Still, there was nothing I could do. Sakura tried to comfort me and I did hear from Sakura that "Naruto" called Jiraya and gave him a piece of "his" mind. I just laughed and glad she took care of it for me.

Later that day, both Sakura and I went to see a movie. Nothing special, a chick flick, some movie called "Twilight" based a vampire book series written by a religious chick. I'm not trying to make fun of religion or anything, just stating the facts. It was pretty good. Fans that followed the series got pissed and "noobs" loved it. Figures can't please everyone. Sakura seemed to drool over the vampire character Edward. If you ask me, reminds me of Sasuke, but with a fluffy hair style and he "sparkles" in sunlight. If Sasuke "sparkled", I could call him a pansy.

"You know something Tsunade, I wish my life was like that," Sakura said as we walked home.

"Why do you want a life like that? Our lives are similar to it in every way. Example, you dream of Sasuke. Bella dreams of Edward. You and Sasuke are like Edward and Bella and Naruto is like a Jacob to you,"

"You really think Naruto is a Jacob to me?"

"Well yeah, why you don't think so?" I asked wondering.

"No, I see Naruto differently. He is like Jacob, I admit with the fox and werewolf similarities, but he is kind of like an Edward to me. There are times…times where I dream of Naruto. He may not be a vampire like all the others, but his light shines differently. His heart is filled with pure sold gold, something Sasuke doesn't have,"

I started to cry. I didn't realize she cared for me in that way. She seems to hide it from me a lot, I can never tell. Is this what love is? This happy feeling, the person you care for feels the same? I don't know.

"Tsunade, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just fine,"

"Good, because I know what will cheer you up, a hug. You need it,"

With that she hugged me and then we reached home. I thought more about me and Sakura together. I could and couldn't see it. Even if we did get together, would I remain prisoner in Tsunade's body or would I go back to my own? That fate I will watch and wait, but now, I will enjoy the time I have with Sakura Haruno.


	6. The NaruXSaku Special

**Chapter 6 "NaruXSaku Special" **

**Author: Hey all. Thought I would give a break from the story to write up a special. It will probably be random stuff I come up with, but as long as you like it and have fun, I'm sure there won't be a problem. So enjoy the special and the seventh chapter will most likely be up tomorrow.**

**Naruto: "**Hey guys and welcome! We decided to host a special to give you a small break. Think of it like a filler episode, but with more action!"

**Sakura: **"Yep that's right! So Naruto, you remember that ramen song you sang in a few chapters back?"

**Naruto: **"Yeah why?"

**Sakura: **"Well I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind singing a few bars,"

**Naruto: **"Sure thing!" *starts to clear throat* "Oh wait, I need a background singer. SASUKE!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!!"

**Sasuke: **"What do you want loser?"

**Naruto: **"I need you to sing with me please,"

**Sasuke: **"There is no way I'm singing,"

**Sakura: **"Just do it for the fans please,"

**Sasuke: **"You're lucky I'm not in a bad mood or I wouldn't even consider this,"

**Naruto: **"Here we go! Do you like ramen?"

**Sasuke: **"Yeah we like ramen,"

**Naruto: **"Do you like Naru?" *Jap. Term for fishcake if you didn't know*

**Sasuke: **"Yeah we like Naru." *mumbles under breathe* "I fucking hate Naruto right now,"

**Naruto: **"Do you like milk?"

**Sasuke: **"Yeah we like milk"

**Both sing: **"Dut dutu du can't wait to get mouth full. RAMEN!"

**Sasuke: **"I hate you Naruto. Can I go now?"

**Naruto: **"Fine, leave. We don't need you!"

**Sasuke: **"Fine! Orochimaru wants to fuck me any way!"

***Sakura and Naruto both stare at each other***

**Naruto: **"Well then folks, that was a taste of my number. Pretty cool huh? I had problems coming up with words. It eventually turned out well,"

**Sakura: **"Yeah, but the funniest part was that you were singing that song as Tsunade at the time."

**Naruto: **"Ha-ha, laugh while you can, but you had embarrassing parts as well. Do you remember the razor and bathroom incidents?"

**Sakura: **"Oh dear god don't remind me. The whole emo thing wasn't made for me,"

***Sasuke in background*: **"I heard that!"

**Naruto: **"Shut up emo boy! Any ways, we had a few good times and then we had serious times,"

**Sakura: **"You know Naruto; the first date we went on was a serious one,"

**Naruto: **"But that wasn't me at the time! Well, the end of the last chapter was serious. It talked about what _could _happen,"

**Sakura: **"True. Then again we had awkward times too so far,"

**Naruto: **"Like the time I first saw you change…naked,"

**Sakura: **"I still hate you for that,"

**Naruto: **"But there was nothing I could do! It wasn't my fault I was Tsunade. Just be happy, I did turn around to spare the moment,"

**Sakura: **"I still do thank you for that. Any way, it's time to let out a few possible spoilers. These details are just ideas for what might happen. Naruto, would you like to say them?"

**Naruto: **"Sure thing. Ok, an idea coming up soon is having me and Sakura make out, while I'm still in Tsunade's body. It's an idea and hasn't gone into full affect yet. The writer is still debating. The second idea is to have "me" get pregnant. That was going to be in the last chapter, but since we might have a "NaruXSaku" make out scene, we decided to hold onto the idea. Another idea is to fully bring in Sasuke into the picture. Sasuke, who would be all emo like/romantic, would come into the scene trying to take Sakura away from me. Sakura, who is finally happy, really wants Sasuke, but is got in between Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke. It's a love square! Now, this is the biggest spoiler idea that might ruin the ending. If you want to move past this part, go right ahead. The main conflict between the writer is to have either "me" stay in Tsunade's body and make it a happy ending with Sakura knowing it's me or to have me switch back once Sakura knows it me and something epic happens and then towards the end she loves me kind of thing. There all ideas and haven't been written in stone or paper yet. So just be glad,"

**Sakura: **"If you like, you can comment on these ideas and tell us what you think. Our writer might change her mind once she hears the general audience's opinion,"

***Sasuke in background*: **"Can I have more lines now? I really want to be in this fanfic!"

**Naruto: **"Too bad! You have your own SasuXSaku story created by Luckygirl88 who just recently stopped writing to make this one. She must not like you right now,"

***Sasuke in background*: **"Stupid luckygirl88"

**Sakura: **"You two need to clam down. No wonder why she made a Twilight reference. It is true, Sasuke you're like Edward and Naruto you're like Jacob. I'm like Bella and I'm assuming Kakashi is supposed to be similar to Dr. Carlisle.,"

**Naruto: **"I don't see Kakashi as a doctor,"

**Sakura: **"Neither do I,"

**Naruto: **"Just wondering, is Kakashi going to be in this fanfic?"

**Sakura: **"I'm not sure yet. Maybe. Who knows with what goes on behind the writing board? Just be happy we got put into this story. We could have yaoi and yuri parings unlike a certain friend's author who is currently writing about a NaruXSasu paring and you Naruto use your "Sexy Jutsu" to make your self a woman and help restore the Uchiha clan."

***Both Naruto and Sasuke shiver in disgust***

**Naruto: **"I would never to that. Just because we kissed in one second of an episode doesn't mean people can write a yaoi paring about us. Also, people need to stop asking the voice actors for that type of line request. They get sick and tired of it too you know!"

**Sakura: **"Calm down Naruto. Well guys, we have to get going. Stay tune for the next chapter, whatever it may be,"

**Naruto: **"Yep, once again I will probably do something weird or stupid."

**Luckygirl88: **"You guys need to stop complaining about me and the story. Wait, I'm the one complaining about myself because I'm doing the writing here,"

**Naruto: **"Yes, but were in your brain, so technically we are complaining about you,"

**Luckygirl88: **"Whatever I'm out. Enjoy the next chapters you guys and sorry the chapters not being long enough. You guys rock my world and life. If you ever want to talk to me on other sites, check out my profile and please support LSPro2008 or Leopard Seal Production on Youtube,"

***Every one says good-bye and leaves***

^.^


	7. One Night Stand

**Chapter 7 "One Night Stand"**

This was the day that would my life and not for better or for worse really. I had woken up that morning, of course at Sakura's house. It was strange, since Sakura wanted to be with her, I hadn't gone back to Tsunade's place at all. Any ways, she laid on my right side and I carefully got out of bed. I made breakfast and began going about the morning. Coffee, newspaper, toast, eggs, ect. Hmm, nothing new in the sports section, weather same, Naruto arrested caring illegal alcohol at a minor's age. Wait! I'm arrested!

Damn Tsunade! Just because she can walk amongst freely doesn't mean she can drink alcohol in my body! I'm too young and that one night was the last night I would drink ever again! So, I got dressed, left Sakura a note and headed out the door to the jail house. I stomped on the way, growling, sending off curse words, but who give a fuckin shit! My body is arrested for something I didn't do!

By the time I reached the jail, the guards seemed to great me warmly and I immediately said open the door and let me see Naruto. They pretty much did as instructed and for once, I loved having this Hokage power. Once I saw me behind jail cages, I opened it and pulled me out. I paid the fine and Tsunade better thank me. I could have left her happy ass in jail for not thinking. When we were finally alone, I gave her the biggest lecture I have ever given any one!

"What the fuck is your problem!? Why didn't think for once in life! You got my happy ass in jail and you should thank me for getting your ass out of it!"

"Naruto… look I'm sorry and your right. I've been doing whatever I feel like and not considering what the consequences. I'm so used to pretty much living on my own and not dealing with this problem, I didn't consider I was still you at the time,"

"Well next time think bitch! I'm not going to rescue you the time you do a mistake like this, understand me?"

"Yes…"

She remained silent. Was I too hard on her? I wasn't trying to be. It's just hard when you find out that "yourself" is thrown in jail. It's not on my reputation. People still look at me occasionally as a demon and no as a jail bird. It just don't want something like that to happen to me again.

I took her back to my place and placed her in my bed. I know she was tired and probably was happy to be in a bed again. I placed a bowl of ramen besides her in case she gets hungry and steaming water so that she can just pour water into it and it would be warm and ready. She said thank you and kissed me on the cheek. Yuck, nothing like kissing yourself. Still, it was the thought that count.

I went back to Sakura's place and as I walked through the door, Sakura jumped right on top of me.

"I'm so glad your home! I heard the news and can't believe what you did! Thank you for saving Naruto, he is a true friend to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to him," Sakura said as she laid her head into my chest.

"You're welcome Sakura. I'm glad I helped. He didn't mean to do it, he was under the influence at the time. I ended up explaining that to the court. Sorry I was gone most the afternoon. We can still go out if you like?" I asked her.

"Sure and I was wondering, there is something I need to pick up at a store, if that is ok. It shouldn't take long,"

"Sure thing Sakura," I said and smiled back to her.

So we took off to the store she needed to go to. It seemed strange; she was caring a purse with her this time. Before, she would just carry a wallet and her phone on her and she would put it in her weapons pouch. Was she trying to hide something from me? Anyways, we arrived and I sat out front waiting for her. I asked her if she wanted me to go in, but she said no and she was the only one who could go in.

About an hour later, she came back. What took her so long? Did something happen? She even had a cut on her arm that she apparently didn't even heal at the time.

"Sakura, are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine, really I am,"

"You don't look fine. You have a cut on your arm,"

"Oh that, I tripped and fell and forgot to heal it,"

"Sakura, you're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is now!"

She stopped and looked down into her bag. I couldn't see anything, so I snatched it from her. I looked and I was surprised. Little miss prefect was caring something so evil and vial, something you wouldn't expect from her…drugs.

"Sakura… why didn't you say anything to me about this earlier?"

"Because…if I told you, you would throw me in jail. I resorted to this after Sasuke left. I still think about him constantly and so, to protect people from knowing, I tried to use drugs, but it didn't work. It seemed to make things worse, even when me and Naruto would run into him now and then. I was only protecting myself from what other harm I could do!"

She started to cry and I knew if I spoke, things would get worse. I took her arms and simply said that everything would be ok and I wouldn't do such a thing to her. I took the drugs she had and burned them when we got home. I searched most of the house and found only some traces still behind and also burned them. That night, things got out of hand.

I had gone to restroom to change into comfortable clothing, but Tsunade only had left was… well, sex clothing let's just say. I felt weird and almost naked. I went into Sakura's room and I was shocked. She had on the exact similar outfit as I did! Was she toying with me or did she not have anything else to wear. I looked on the floor and there was her other pajamas. What was going on with her?

Sex music started to play, the lights were turned off and heavenly lit candles lighted the atmosphere. I was scared and slowly started to walk towards the bed. I got in bed and she was glaring at me. I really wanted to leave, but she got up and locked the door and stuck the key down somewhere I would never touch.

"So Tsunade, you finally made it to the room. I've been waiting for you,"

"Umm… Sakura, what is going on?" I asked nervously and still scared to the bone.

"Nothing," She said flirty like.

"Sakura, did you take the drugs?" I asked.

"No…" She said.

Oh my god! That mother fucking bitch was lying. She did take the drugs, but where were the other ones. I needed to find those…

"Sakura… you're scaring me so much right now," I said as she was on top of me.

"Tsunade, I want you to close your eyes, count to ten and pretend like this never happened,"

I did end up closing my eyes and counting and yet I could tell what she was doing. That fucking hoe was fucking me. Why was she fucking Tsunade!? That is so gross! I really want my body right now and not because I have a dirty thought either, because I don't want to have a "yuri" moment.

It all went by so fast. I woke up the next morning hurting far worse more than what Jiraya did to me that one night. I was covered in bruises and I think during the night she some how managed to figure out the Sexy Jutsu because there were markings that most guys make when they have sex lets just say and that, I felt sick right as I got up.

I went to the bathroom and kept throwing up. What was happening to me? I know that in one night, something like this can't happen. Unless… that night when Jiraya did it with me caused a chain like reaction. I've been really hungry lately eating more than I should have. I'd better call Tsunade before things get worse.

I called Tsunade while I was still in the bathroom. She picked up the phone and seemed tired.

"Hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki, how may I help you?" She said and then yawned.

"Tsunade, it's me,"

"Oh, hey Naruto. What is going on this time?"

"Listen Tsunade, your body has been acting strange lately,"

"It what way?" She asked some what concerned.

"Well, last night Sakura took some drugs,"

"Oook…"

"Wait, then she got crazy and started to fuck me, I mean you,"

"SHE WHAT!" She was pissed off, that was for sure.

"Fucked you…" I remained silent as she cursed the "Hokage Swear" into the phone.

"Tsunade, it gets worse. This morning when I got up, I threw up and now my stomach seems hard,"

I then heard the phone drop on the other line. What was going on? I'm definitely scared now.

"Naruto… listen and listen well. Have you had that "time of the month yet?"

"No, not that I'm aware of,"

"Naruto… I hate to say this… I…you… are pregnant,"

I dropped and the phone and hung up. I stared down at my tummy and realized the cruel horror I would have to go through. Only one questioned remained on my mind, who is the father?

To be continued…

This chapter was brought to by the "Teen Pregnancy Foundation" and the "DARE" program. Please take note that teen pregnancy and drugs keeps rising up each day and this isn't a laughing matter. Please don't do any drugs and please, if your pregnant, talk to your parents immediately or talk to a teacher at your school or a guidance counselor. Thank you for paying attention and have a nice day.

Ok, I lied about Teen Pregnancy Foundation, but there foundations similar. So yeah.


	8. Dreams Starting to Come True

**Chapter 8 "Dreams Starting To Come True"**

**Author: Hey every one. I had some complaints and I could tell no body liked the Sakura on drugs and Naruto being pregnant. Well, since I care more about the fans then my own writing, I decided to do you a favor and change that. You can all thank me later, but I wouldn't mind some ideas from you guys. I get writers block you know, so please suggest some ideas and I will see what I come up with.**

**Lastest update: Hey guys, dorry for not posting this chapter. I just recently got my internet back and I waited a while cause I had complaints about my story and writting. Well, its back up now so you can continue to read it. I might make a trailer to the story and it will probably be on my Youtube account GaarasIchibi88 if you want to check it out.**

That entire night I seemed to cry myself to sleep. The terrible words still seemed to inflict my heart every second. Pregnancy,

which was the one thing I didn't understand. How would I tell Sakura? These thoughts still filled my head. Suddenly, Sakura came out to the room and I vanished my tears away.

"Tsunade, you don't look so good. Is everything alright?"

_Look good, I don't feel good! _

"Everything is alright… I guess,"

Sakura grabbed me and cradled me against her warm smoothed chest. It almost felt like velvet, but now wasn't the time to have these feelings. I'm concerned with what might be and not what is going on presently.

"Sakura…" I paused and looked up at her. "There is something I have to get off my chest,"

"What is it?" She asked as I looked into her worried expression.

"Sakura, I think I'm pregnant, well, I know and I'm scared,"

"Do you know how the father is?" She asked, still with the same expression.

"I think I do and don't be scared, but it's either you or Jiraya,"

"**THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!** I can't be the father unless…"

She looked down at her bruises and realized what happened. Afraid she ran into her room and alienated herself for days, tearing up every single last bit of water her body contained. Those days I tried to take care of my self as possible. I ached and barf most of the morning and cried the rest of the days. Why was I like this? I didn't do anything wrong.

Now months seemed to past by faster and faster. I slowly seemed to feel my tummy grow to a massive size. I begged and pleaded not to go through this. I would take anything but giving birth. That wish seemed to come true.

I walked down to my place where Tsunade would examine me once again. My bed room was a mess covered in medical supplies and food. Guess my body was craving again, like always. I laid on the bed and a medical light hovered above me. It was so bright that I couldn't even make out Tsunade who was about the same position of the light.

"Alright Naruto, let's take a look again,"

"I don't understand Tsunade, how could this be affecting me? I have had good things happen to me, but now this _thing _is taking away every thing I once had,"

"I know, but don't worry. I've been doing research to try and get us back to normal. I haven't found much, but let us pray for a miracle,"

I laid and she took a machine and rubbed it against my belly. I saw her face drop from decent to panic in a flash. What was going on? Did this _thing _do something terrible?

"Naruto… I'm afraid I have bad news,"

"WHAT!?"

"Naruto… my body some how lost the baby,"

_I can't believe this, a bundle of joy I could have carried was gone now. A child who didn't even have a chance to breathe it first breath died inside my tummy._

"I…I…am so sorry Tsunade. I tried honestly,"

"It's ok. I always wanted a child, some one who would posses the same genetic genes as I did, some how who could watch over the village in the next few years. Now, I have only myself,"

"Tsunade, there will always be another chance. I may not understand stand it now, but some day I will. I promise you this. Your never alone, you always have people that care for you, want to be around you. Jiraya and Sakura care for you and so do I! You will have another child one day and this time, I will be your support,"

I saw the tears slide down her face, almost happy. She yanked me and spun me around, giving me a tremendous hug. I felt happy, more than happy, over whelm seems to fit that Tsunade has people that care, even if she doesn't always see it.

"Thank you Naruto and I'm going to do you a favor now. Something that I think you would enjoy,"

What's that?" I seemed puzzled. What was she going to do for me.

"Well, there is that dream you've always wanted, am I correct?"

"Depends on the dream, I have many. Some day I'm going to eat every favor of ramen there is!"

"I mean the Hokage dream you idiot,"

"Oh yeah, that dream, what about it?"

"Well, once were back as each other, I plan to make you the next Hokage, but I will have to take you under my wing, like what I did for Sakura,"

"You really mean that!" I started to jump up and down. Hokage was what I strived for years to become.

"Naruto…I mean every word I just said,"

"Oh thank you Granny Tsunade!" I hugged her tight and in a weird way kissed her, which was kissing me on the check, but seemed worth it.

I walked out of my place with the sun shining over me. Things seemed to looking better, but I still wanted my own body back.

To Be Continued


	9. Hunt and Resuce Mission

**Chapter 9 "Hunt and Rescue Mission" **

My life seemed to be changing now, even through I was trapped in a women's body. There are times I'm happy I am like this, but then there are other times where I wish I can be just me again. There is no happy medium for me. Being the Hokage doesn't seem easy as well. I have to do paper work all day, assign missions and listen to the villager's problems. I can see why Tsunade gets frustrated, however; I can boss people around. In fact, just the other day I made Kiba do "Naruto's" laundry. Talk about sweet revenge, but hey; I have to a little fun.

Each day seems to drag on with trying to be there for Sakura, juggle my own personal life and manage to be Tsunade. It isn't easy being Tsunade. I have to try and act all stuck up like and drink Saki all day long. That stuff taste nasty or at least I think so and then to make things worse, I have old perverted guys trying to hit on me. Sometimes I will run away from them and transform into my self. They really hate that, but it gets them off my trail. Man, sometimes its good to be the boss like she is.

It's been about three weeks and still we haven't found an answer on how to get us back in our own bodies. Tsunade has looked through every book there is and she can't find anything. I pretty much give up now. Even I try to find answers to this problem and I got nothing. The only marking I remember on the item was the character love. Kind of looks like this "爱", except it is traditional writing. I kept going back and forth in my mind to try and figure out what it means, but still nothing.

I was sitting in my chair going through all of Tsunade's paper work when Shizune came in and yelled

"Sakura has been kidnap!"

"What!? When did this happen?" I replied immediately.

"We think she was kidnap about an hour ago. Do you want me to send reinforcements Lady Tsunade?" She asked me, thinking I was still Tsunade.

"No, I only want one person to come with me. Send in Naruto Uzumaki at once,"

"_Man I like saying me name. It sounds cool when I say it in Tsunade's voice," _

"Yes Lady Tsunade," She said and left the room.

Just my luck, the love of my life gets taken away by some person and will probably use her for something. I will do anything to save Sakura, even risking my own life if I have to. Still, who would kidnap Sakura? The only thing I can think of using her for is to restore a person's life and to heal people. Wait! That's it! Orochimaru must want her for that reason, but who is he bringing back? Is he bringing himself back? Just then Tsunade rushed through the door and slammed it shut.

"What is going on Naruto? I was doing more research and suddenly I was told to come here. This better be good or…."

Tsunade stopped yelling at me when she saw my expression. Immediately she went over by me and could tell little tears came pouring down like rain.

"What happened to her?" She said finishing off her sentence.

"Sakura has been kidnap and I think Orochimaru is behind it,"

"Orochimaru, but Sakura and I have the same techniques as each other. Why would he kidnap Sakura only?"

"Think about Tsunade. You remember when we were rescuing Gaara? Well, Grandma Chiyo has a technique that can bring a living soul back to life. I think Orochimaru plans on using this some how. I think at the time Chiyo taught this technique to Sakura, but some how the news spread and now the information got into the crusted hands of Orochimaru. If Sakura uses that technique, she will end up dying. I can't let that happen! I won't rest that man dies and dies for good!"

Shizune appeared quickly back in the room and pulled out what seemed to be a tiered piece of clothing. The piece seemed to be made out of white cloth material, soft and yet very fine.

"Naruto, Tsunade, we found this near by the village. We suspect Sasuke kidnapped her and took her off to Orochimaru's head out,"

"They can't be far. Shizune, send out some reinforcements to scout the area. Both _Tsunade _and Iwill go inside the hide out. We suspect that the hide out isn't that far,"

"Yes sire, but would you like any particularly person to come along with you?"

"Yes, send Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Sai to come along with us. I plan to use them to the fullest," Tsunade replied once again.

"Geeze Naruto, I'm surprised you asked for Sai. I know that you two don't really seem to care for each other. It's quit shocking coming from you," Shizune said with a cheerful smile.

I slowly clenched my fist together. I despise that guy. Makes fun of me and tries to kill Sasuke when all we were trying to do is bring him back to the village. I can never trust him, but still… if it is to help save Sakura, then I'm in for the idea.

We all gathered around and explained our plan. Neji and Hinata would scout ahead for any approaching enemies, Sai would come along with us as a back up and Shikamaru would give a play by play back plan if anything were to happen. The reinforcements would act as a spare team in case we need extra men. This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, not a giant battle field. I don't think Orochimaru is planning on sending his men after us, but it never hurts to bring a few extra fifty to one hundred men with you.

"Tsunade, are you sure this going to work? After all, we only needed a few people, not the entire Leaf Village," I asked her.

"Naruto, this will work and trust me. Whatever Orochimaru is planning, he plans to have back up for. He already suspects us coming after him and what he doesn't know is that we have back up, so if anything happens, we can plan for the best,"

"Alright, I understand now,"

"_Sakura, I will protect you once again. I won't let you get hurt, I won't let any one use you and I promise you this, you will return to Leaf Village unharmed!" _

To be continued……


	10. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 10 "So the Battle Begins"**

This day seemed to be the toughest days I might face in long time. The plan seemed easy, then again Shikamaru gave as every detail according to what he believed was the best situation at the time. I knew the only way to defeat the snake man was to use my fox like last time, only one problem, I don't have the fox any more. Well, Tsunade in my body has him and I'm not even sure how well she can control him. I have a hard time just controlling him. Still, I would need to know what jutsu of Tsunade's to use. After all, she knows her body better than I do, even after months and weeks.

"Hey Tsunade, I need advice,"

"What kind of advice?" She asked.

"Well, since I'm stuck in your body, I better ask what jutsu you know and what I can use,"

"Since you asked, try to focus in on punches and kicks. If that fails and probably will, then I suggest summoning my friend. She is very useful in battle and can regenerate her body for different purposes. Also, try to heal when needed. I usually don't, but there are times when I must. Also, try to use the mark on my forehead that much. I don't know if you recall it, but it can consume my chakra,"

"Alright then, but I will say one thing. Don't use the fox chakra. I know you want to, but I can't risk the fox getting out of hand. You understand?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I understand. Don't worry Naruto; I know most of your jutsu and how to use it,"

So we continued on with our mission. It went by fast. We arrived at the hide out, simple and hidden beneath the ground. Figures, guards lurking about the place and then kunai's came from a tree about 15 degrees east of us and we both knew who it was. Neji Hyuga himself. He must have gone ahead and knocked down most of the ninjas for us. He continued to fight them off for us and we entered.

The hall ways were long and endless, each with a special trap for those wondering eyes. We passed them all. We reached the large room. Massive wooden doors stared over you. Each with the snake symbol in kanji; carved in a precise way that you wouldn't want to knock it down, but Tsunade did any way.

Four shadows stood in the back of the room. One was tied and I knew it was Sakura. The other one motioned in his chair for the other two to charge. I figured it was Orochimaru summoning his pets to battle us. Then mister emo man himself challenged my body for a dual. Sasuke, why would he do this, especially to Sakura? He cared for her as much as I do and yet, he kidnapped her only for selfish reasons. Then my opponent came after me. Kabuto, the man with every detail on every ninja, even myself. His glasses alimented in the small lighted candles while he had a cherish cat grin. I did as Tsunade instructed, punched and kicked the hell out of him.

He would doge and then pulled a wild card on me. I don't think this guy is Kabuto. No, it isn't. The fighting styles are much different. Once again, Kabuto and Orochimaru went into hiding and pulled a stunt like last time. Once I figured this guys game, I took him down easily.

I grew angry. People kept coming after me, but I wanted to fight Sasuke. Sakura kept panicking and there was nothing I could do. More came out of know where and I still kept taking them down. Rage started to build inside me and Sakura kept screaming. Tsunade tried to beat Sasuke, but she wasn't used to my fighting style. Finally I snapped.

I could hear a voice inside my head saying

"**NARUTO, IT'S TIME. TIME TO UNLESS MY POWER!"**

"_Fox, but how? I thought you were inside my body?"_

"**SILLY CHILD. OUR SPIRITS ARE TIED TOGETHER. WHERE EVER YOU GO, I HAVE TO FOLLOW! NOW USE ME, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO,"**

"_II know, but I don't want…"_

"**SO YOU'RE AFRAID OF KILLING EVERY ONE? YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE, HOW DOES THIS MAKE A DIFFERENCE?"**

"_Because this time, I'm stuck as a very important person and I care for her. You may want me to use you, but I have to figure out what's but in this situation. My friends or the lives of other people. In this case, friends are more important. However; I think I agree with you this time fox. To save the love of my life, she finally has to see the real me and I can protect her using you,"_

"**SO THEN, YOU FINALLY AGREE WITH ME. IN THAT CASE…."**

The fox gave me his extra chakra. Already my eyes were inferno red and the hair that was so nicely pulled into to pink tails, ripped away and flew wild. The perfectly nice nails were sharp as two knives cutting through skin like butter. Instead of having on tail, I had three and this time, I was taking the fight to Sasuke.

I ran up to him and gave him the biggest beating you have ever seen. I grabbed him with one tail and threw him across the room. I slashed his face several times, kicked him more than once and at least one kick in an uncomfortable area and when I had the chance to kill him, I let him go. Even through my rage said died, I had to find a small part to let him live because, I will still bring him back to the village.

I quickly ran to Sakura and untied her before she ran out of breath. She looked deeply into my inferno red eyes and saw something else. I left the fox chakra slip away till my face returned to normal. She put her warm gentle hands across my face. Already my eyes began to feel like it changed color. From Tsunade's honey brown to my topaz blue. She smiled and cried.

"So, you were Tsunade all this time Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"Yeah and there was nothing I could do. We tired everything, but nothing went right,"

"Why didn't you say anything to me before? I understand and could have helped you out,"

"Sakura, I wasn't trying to use you before, but you never to seem to see the real me deep inside. Every time I say hi or ask you how you are, you always either leave or talk about Sasuke. It hurt so much every time you did that and the only time I was happy was when we went on missions together. You forgot all about that and you were so happy. I saw you wanted to spend more time with Tsunade and thought I would give you just that, happiness. Why Sakura, because I care for you and… I love you Sakura. You're my little Cherry Blossom and no one else's,"

"Naruto, that was so sweet. I felt the same way as well, but the thought of Sasuke kept slipping into my head. It made me do crazy things, unimaginable things and I didn't want that. All I wanted was joy, pleasure and a chance to be myself. You brought that to me. Sasuke shows his feelings in different ways Naruto, but you have a special way of showing it, one that makes me laugh or want to hit you. Naruto, in my mind I always see you as a friend, but I know what my heart wants know and that's you and it will always be you Naruto,"

"Hmm, well you two, I always thought you might be well together. You were happy together most of the time and saw what only you could imagine love being, a building of friendship and if no one sees that, then they are stupid, right? Naruto, you're brave and bold, yet retarded at times and Sakura, you're a wonderful student who is determined, but you can be clinging. You both have a quality I like and I think you guys also see that," Tsunade replied.

"I guess you're right Tsunade," Sakura responded back.

"Guess? No, I am right,"

"Tsunade, now that Sakura knows our little secret, what are we going to do now? We've tired everything and nothing works. I flashed back to that day so many times that I remember what the damn thing says. It quotes," Only love will guide through back," and I still don't understand it!"

"You idiot! If love is the key, then love will set you free. This means…" Sakura started to break up laughing.

"What does it mean Sakura?" I asked.

"Either you have to kiss Tsunade or you have to kiss me,"

"Yuck! I've kissed Tsunade a couple of times during this thing and it did nothing,"

"Then I kiss you have to kiss me Naruto," Sakura said blushing.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her slowly. Would this work? I mean, she is smart and pretty and smells good, but this is something else. Well, here goes everything…

To Be Continued…

**Yes fans, the fanfic is closing to an end, but I'm not going to spoil the ending just yet. I figured, hey; why not let my fans be pissed at me for not telling them the ending. Of coarse, those of you who don't have dirty thoughts will think this is a cute moment, but if you still don't realize, Naruto is Tsunade and Tsunade is Naruto. Which means, this will be considered a Yuri moment. He he, I have to through in those types of moments once in a while. Well, that's it for now. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and will conclude "Uzumaki's Dreams"**


	11. Dreams That Last a Life Time

**Chapter 11 "Dreams That Last a Life Time"**

**Last Chapter to "Uzumaki's Dreams"**

My heart was pounding as I leaned close into Sakura. This would be the moment that could and would spark a relationship for the rest of our lives. I knew I had to be passionate, caring, loving and devoted for this to work. If this was truly the key to being me again, then I would need to it right. I still felt nervous, but then suddenly I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Naruto, relax and let me do the kissing for you," Sakura said and then passionately wrapped her lips onto mine.

I began to feel happy and calm and more loving then ever. Her lips were silk against mine, her arms wrapped tightly and she pressed me in closer. I began to slip away from that form, but still holding onto Sakura. Light swarmed around us, cherry blossom petals danced around us and heavenly music began to play. I felt the weight change on me, lighter now, I felt taller and Sakura went even closer to me this time. She knew I was back in my normal body and still kept kissing me in relief. Tsunade started to cry as she saw the both of us together and she just walked out. I knew she was happy and she was glad she didn't have to pretend to be some one else.

We both started to float gently down, yet we were still wrapped in each others arms. I began to cry flows of tears and I quickly tossed them away. I was just happy, back to me and now I have the love of my life right beside me.

"Sakura…."

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked me, still blushing about the kiss.

"Thank you and I mean honestly and truly. You were the only one in my life you know. I could see us together, live this way and know that you will always be beside me. I can't thank you enough. Even though I lied to you, I could tell you wanted to be with me. Tsunade I guess was a cover up, away to get you to see the real me. I didn't ask for, but I guess…"

"Naruto, would you just shut up for five seconds and kiss me again,"

I was shocked, even after that long kiss she wanted another one. I couldn't say no, so I give her another round and this time, with more passion and love in my heart.

You would think that person who hated for years, would be the person you ended up with. It's true, Sakura would beat me up for being stupid and thought I smelled bad and then I would come around and call her a something back, but I guess opposites do attract and I guess that's why Sakura and I make a great couple. Even Tsunade thought so.

I look up at the sky now and wonder, would this last forever? I mean, if Sasuke came back to the village, he would want Sakura back and that would be difficult for me to say. My heart would want her, but I know I need to be a good friend and at least offer him a chance right? Then again, I wonder if maybe I would be a good match for Sasuke or Hinata. Hinata has been waiting for me for years and I think she likes me, but then Kiba pulls an act that Hinata likes as well and I can't compete with that. Oh well, but it doesn't matter now.

Few weeks past and Tsunade put me into training to become the next Hokage. I was excited, but she almost tried to kill me. She threw things at me at amazing speed and I tried to doge, but ended up getting it in the process. Sakura would watch me from the side and laugh. Tsunade would pull a joke on her and say, "Would you like to join instead? You need more practice," and then Sakura would stop, shake her head and continue focusing her eyes on me. I was glad she was there to cheer me on.

Sakura and I would also study together. You're probably wondering, me study, yeah right. Eventually she forced it on me, so I had to study, especially if I was going to be Hokage. I hit the books and burned a few. It wasn't my fault; I tried new techniques and some how they got on fire. He he… yeah I needed practice then. Pretty soon it paid off.

Tsunade called me today. She was going to give me something I guess. The lady is crazy if you ask me and she wanted to announce some big news. Whatever. I opened the door like some many times before. She turned to face me.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're here,"

"So what did you want me for Granny Tsunade?"

"Well, after several weeks of training…"

"Please don't make me do more!!! I'm tired from…"

"Shut up! Look, what I want to say is congrats. I've decided from here on out, you're the New Hokage, officially. You can move in tomorrow if you like, providing you give me time to pack my stuff,"

"You mean it! Oh thank you Tsunade!!!!"

I went up and kissed her hands happily. I mean, I'm Hokage now and I can boss every one around and save the village.

"Eww. Oh, before I forget, Jiraya and I are dating now,"

"You mean, you and the purvey sage are dating now? Well, you can leave me out! That guy is crazy for being old,"

"But that's why he is your sensei,"

"Yeah, you're right. He trained with the fourth Hokage; I have to thank him for that. I want to be just like him,"

"I think you already have that covered,"

"What?"

"Oh nothing,"

So I left the room and searched for Sakura. Luckily for me she was outside the door. I looked down for a second, acting like I sad. I needed to tease her a little.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Not really…" I paused and looked up with a happy grin. "But I'm the New Hokage! Believe it!"

"Really? Hey wait a second, did you just say believe it?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I did. I haven't said that in ages,"

"You haven't changed much after all,"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, come on. I will treat you to some ramen,"

"Ok then,"

So Sakura took me out to get some ramen, which in my case is about twenty bowls or less. She laughed as I ate and called me a pig, but it was worth it. I shoved ramen into her mouth and she shoved ramen into mine. I guess you could say our relationship was speeding rather quickly.

Sakura told every one about us being a couple. The girls aka Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari couldn't believe it. Especially Ino and she thought it couldn't happen, well, I proved her wrong. Ino was clued to finding that special some one and poor Hinata was off by her self. Tenten magically found Neji and from Neji told me, she said it was ok, but she gets on his nervous sometimes. As for Temari, she and Shikamaru have been hitting it off. I heard it is getting a little bit dirty between those too. Well, I guess they must being enjoying each other's company.

Few more weeks passed and we had the Hokage ceremony. It seemed like two years ago when I saw Tsunade's and now I get to have mine. Every one cheered me on and the best part was, I got a robe and it is a nice one. All orange with black flame things. Just how I like my clothes, orange and nothing else. Which reminds me, how come we live in the ninja world and yet every one clothes stick out? Shouldn't we have cameo clothes or something? Oh well, I wasn't the one who made up what we would wear.

Days and weeks and months past and I still had Sakura, but I had a feeling, that would all change. Oh well, I won't worry about it, but for now, I'm going to enjoy my time with my sweet, devoted love Sakura…

_**The End… or is it?**_

**You think the story might be over, but a sequel will being. Two of my fanfics combine into one two make an interesting new sequel. The story of "Wounded Love" and "Uzumaki's Dreams" combines to make a love triangle story over Sakura. Will Naruto steal the heart of Sakura again, will the fearless Sasuke continue to steal Sakura's heart or will Naruto and Sasuke discover they were meant for each other? Find out in the next sequel, "Seven Trials of Love"**

**Coming to July 2009….**


End file.
